1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing rods, and pertains more particularly to a device for retaining at least a portion of a fish line in a proximal relationship with a portion of a tapered fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Preventing fish lines from becoming entangled, not only with other fish lines but also with other objects, has been a problem for fishermen throughout the years. For example, fishing rods are commonly placed in the trunks of automobiles and their lines become entangled with other objects in the trunk and also with hooks and lures on the fish lines of other rods. Similar difficulties are encountered on boats where fishermen lay their rods and reels on the bottoms of their boats while motoring to a casting spot or with extra rods that may not be in use while trolling. Likewise, fishermen face similar problems when storing their tackle between trips and between seasons.
Usually, fishermen simply put up with the entanglement. On the other hand, attempts have been made to prevent a line from becoming entangled with another line or other objects by twisting wires around portions of the rod and line, or by tying short lengths of cord around the two at selected locations. Obviously, such attempts require both the twisting and untwisting of the wires and the tying and untying of the cords, both being nuisances to say the least.
Hence, a very real need continues to exist for a satisfactory device that will overcome the above difficulties.